Y Times the Soul
by Animagess
Summary: Several lyrical shorts from the point of view of different characters, each expressing a little part of what makes them who they are... Newest addition: Shadi. Includes Japanese name guide for dubbies. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Yugi Mutou

Yugi Mutou  
  
~~~  
  
There's nothing that could have made you  
  
Made you what you are today  
  
What made you choose to help me  
  
Cause souls don't come easy  
  
Not even Pharaohs can buy them quickly  
  
~~~  
  
So why?  
  
Why the chains and contracts and the  
  
Promises you kept  
  
What made you choose to stay with me  
  
When long ago you could have left  
  
Long ago  
  
Pharaoh,  
  
It's not easy  
  
So why...  
  
~~~  
  
There are reasons there behind  
  
And through that eye  
  
You keep fixed on me  
  
Why me  
  
~~~  
  
From a thousand points of light  
  
And only one could last the fight  
  
Yet you found me and you chose  
  
And still I can't believe it  
  
~~~  
  
So why?  
  
Why the risks and the danger  
  
And even though I know you like it  
  
Why the challenge why the Dueling  
  
The other hosts need freeing  
  
But why you chose to save  
  
Days of darkness, days of doom  
  
My Soul Room was up for hire  
  
And you took it  
  
Save your fire  
  
It wasn't cheap  
  
You still gave it all away  
  
And why?  
  
~~~  
  
So why?  
  
Why the sadness why the struggle  
  
Why the weakness the vulnerable  
  
Over power over fame  
  
You chose introverted shame  
  
And I can't understand it  
  
~~~  
  
From a billion other hosts  
  
In a billion other years  
  
On a billion different worlds  
  
But for me you sold your tears  
  
And I don't  
  
Know  
  
Why...  
  
~~~ 


	2. Yami Yugi

Yami Yugi  
  
~~~  
  
My world is filled with  
  
Pairs  
  
With duals, duels,  
  
Where  
  
Am I in all this  
  
~~~  
  
Two Souls  
  
Two lives  
  
Too dark  
  
To hide  
  
~~~  
  
My world is filled with darkness  
  
Double dual dark and dying  
  
I think they are flying  
  
While I prefer the shadows  
  
And a shadow is all I am  
  
~~~  
  
And shadows cannot be found  
  
Without light  
  
So fighting  
  
Without lighting  
  
Escaping my own boundaries  
  
Is too dangerous for me  
  
I am losing it  
  
And I have never lost before  
  
~~~  
  
Four  
  
For fighting  
  
Lighting, creating  
  
Shadows on the wall  
  
I have lost it all  
  
~~~  
  
I cannnot Duel  
  
I cannot speak  
  
Stuck in-between  
  
The strong and weak  
  
~~~  
  
Where I have given up the ghost  
  
For comfort and a saddened host  
  
There is no sense of power nor of  
  
Glory whatsoever  
  
I cannot find my Soul  
  
He never stole it,  
  
I gave willingly  
  
And my honour leaves me cold  
  
~~~  
  
I should have chosen elsewhere  
  
Wear the solar disk  
  
But now I'm stuck  
  
Without power or fame or wealth  
  
And yet there is  
  
~~~  
  
Light  
  
Righting shadows  
  
Casting darkness  
  
My reward for chosing  
  
Him instead of  
  
Me  
  
~~~  
  
So  
  
~~~  
  
Duals are not the loss  
  
Yet I am still afraid to face  
  
The light  
  
In its entirety  
  
So blindingly  
  
White...  
  
~~~ 


	3. Yami Bakura

Yami Bakura  
  
~~~  
  
There are fools out there  
  
Precious gold and diamonds  
  
Just waiting, waiting waiting  
  
While I lie in wait  
  
Waiting while I lie  
  
~~~  
  
Lies are worth the trouble  
  
Lies are worth the time  
  
If my soul is worth a penny  
  
I'd trick you for a dime  
  
~~~  
  
So I'm sure,  
  
So I'm sure now that  
  
My plans can't be a waste  
  
Haste makes complications  
  
And the Devil's in the details, so  
  
While you're in my posession  
  
You're in the Devil's purse  
  
~~~  
  
Haunting your dreams is no  
  
Fault of mine, little one  
  
I can't be bothered  
  
With the spillage  
  
And the sewage  
  
And when you find me out  
  
You'll be lucky, and it's  
  
Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll  
  
Or is it the other way around  
  
Well, the Devil's in the details  
  
And it's no fault of mine  
  
~~~  
  
Dreams aren't worth my trouble  
  
Dreams aren't worth the day  
  
Dreams will get you nowhere  
  
You have to cheat to get your way  
  
~~~  
  
And all your little friends  
  
Bound and chained by their own minds  
  
Well I'll be free of you once more  
  
And you won't see them again  
  
It's no fault of mine  
  
~~~  
  
And they say ignorance is bliss  
  
In which case you're the happier of us both  
  
So be happy, I won't care  
  
Caring isn't worth my time  
  
Sharing Soul Rooms I loathe  
  
But don't worry  
  
I'm not here  
  
I'm not worth your trouble, so  
  
Forget it  
  
~~~  
  
I'm not worth your trouble  
  
I'm not worth your thoughts  
  
Your Soul is worth its weight in gold  
  
You can let it rot  
  
~~~  
  
I"m worth my own trouble so  
  
Keep your Soul  
  
I don't need it  
  
Bleeding hearts  
  
Aren't worth my time  
  
When I leave you'll  
  
Be free of me, but I'll  
  
Probably be back to  
  
Pick your pocket  
  
Rob your tomb  
  
Dance on your grave  
  
Save your own soul  
  
I'm saving mine...  
  
~~~ 


	4. Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba  
  
~~~  
  
You can keep  
  
Your sunlight deep  
  
Your Souls so bright  
  
Your lulling night  
  
~~~  
  
Your friendship strong  
  
Your bondage long  
  
While I'll still have  
  
My stormy weather  
  
~~~  
  
'Cause storms are what  
  
I live for, chaos  
  
And the virtue that comes with  
  
Thunder and lightning  
  
Those two are partners  
  
Worth fighting for  
  
~~~  
  
And you can stave away the turmoil  
  
Oil black and bubbling clouds  
  
But it'll come back to haunt  
  
Your weakened weather  
  
Weekend weather  
  
Stormy weather  
  
Anything but gaunt  
  
Not pale  
  
But a dark and furious hail  
  
~~~  
  
Storms are what  
  
We hope and live for  
  
Conflict  
  
Is what we  
  
Secretly dream of, so  
  
Keep your small and weathered sun  
  
Sleep away the afternoon  
  
And the clouds will roll in softly  
  
In deceptive silence, rumbling doom  
  
Rooms are shivering in the gloom  
  
~~~  
  
Mastered twice, there's  
  
Three parts to the story  
  
Morning glory  
  
Two's not enough  
  
You can keep your partnership  
  
I'll take my  
  
Stormy weather any day  
  
~~~  
  
Thunder and  
  
Lightning  
  
Fighting for the daybreak  
  
Then there's rain  
  
No pain no gain  
  
The trio of disaster  
  
and I  
  
Love it  
  
~~~  
  
So take away your  
  
Magic spells, your  
  
Eyes of Truth, 'cause  
  
Storms can tell  
  
~~~  
  
There is substance in those  
  
Clouds of grey fire  
  
Unleashing, Soul Releasing  
  
And though they may lose  
  
Stormy weather always  
  
Brings a rainbow  
  
No promise hollow  
  
Of other storms to follow...  
  
~~~ 


	5. Anzu Mazaki

Anzu Mazaki  
  
~~~  
  
The world is  
  
So full of dangers  
  
And traps  
  
I want to scream  
  
Dream away the evening  
  
Forget about the taps  
  
And raps  
  
Of evil lurking  
  
Just behind the corner  
  
~~~  
  
And it's not worth it  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
Not to you  
  
You'd rush into it and  
  
Vanquish it for all my worries  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know why I even  
  
Bother, you're fine on your own  
  
I can watch you sleeping yet  
  
In your dreams you'd still be  
  
Defeating evil in your nighttime thoughts  
  
Enemy draughts  
  
There are a lot  
  
Too many for my light  
  
Keep up the fight  
  
I can't stop you  
  
~~~  
  
You're double, two in one  
  
One's a lonely number  
  
And it's leaving me cold  
  
I can't keep up with you  
  
So keep on fighting  
  
Bravely bold  
  
While I turn and run  
  
Or better still  
  
Watch you  
  
~~~  
  
I'll watch your light, but I  
  
Can't promise I'll do  
  
A better job than you  
  
~~~  
  
And I'm in love with the darkness  
  
And it's robbing me blind  
  
Find that Soul  
  
You can free it  
  
'Cause it's in your mind  
  
That I've lost it  
  
~~~  
  
Keep on Dueling  
  
I'll watch you  
  
Not over  
  
But into  
  
The deepest of dark nights  
  
While you stand and fight  
  
I can do no more than to  
  
Offer you  
  
My caring sight...  
  
~~~ 


	6. Katsuya Jonouchi

Thanks to Ryu for the request and some ideas.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi  
  
~~~  
  
I'm still here  
  
Fearing  
  
Listening to their jeering  
  
I guess I'll step down and  
  
Let that pair of  
  
Light and darkness  
  
Finish up the job  
  
~~~  
  
And I'll cheer  
  
Peering  
  
Watch your winnings  
  
Your own brand of  
  
Leering, apparent  
  
On your opponent's faces  
  
~~~  
  
I have to stop and  
  
Think, yet  
  
I'm the weak link in the chain  
  
Embracing pain  
  
That's not for me  
  
But for my sister's sight  
  
Dueling darkness is my fight  
  
~~~  
  
But still  
  
I'm liked  
  
As a clown  
  
I'm fun  
  
You're number one, but  
  
I sometimes wish the jokes  
  
Would go away  
  
Yet I'll stay  
  
~~~  
  
I'm the friend of darkness  
  
I'm the friend of light  
  
Where does that leave me  
  
I'm no knight  
  
In shining armour  
  
So what's my role here, do you  
  
Still need me around  
  
I'm just a clown!  
  
I could leave, but  
  
I won't  
  
~~~  
  
I hope you appreciate my presence  
  
'Cause it seems nobody will  
  
And I can shrug it off  
  
Fill my head with normal thoughts  
  
Yet I sometimes dream  
  
Of better things  
  
Not a lot, just  
  
A word of thanks from you  
  
After days of Dueling  
  
That's all I'll ever get  
  
Anyways  
  
~~~  
  
I'll always be there, hidden  
  
In your shadows  
  
Just don't forget  
  
I'm your solitary wish  
  
Made for the light  
  
And granted  
  
By the night...  
  
~~~ 


	7. Pegasus J Crawford

Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
~~~  
  
There's no hope in  
  
Seeking, the weak and  
  
Trembling  
  
Drawing them in is  
  
Your best shot  
  
~~~  
  
It's a magnetism forged of lies and  
  
Deceit, but in the end  
  
The bittersweet end  
  
Everyone lives happily ever after  
  
~~~  
  
Foolish fairy tales and  
  
Cartoon animals  
  
In them there's a truth that  
  
Everyone overlooks  
  
In storybooks  
  
Filled with the  
  
Deranged product of a  
  
Strange and wonderful vision  
  
Saying that in the end  
  
The very end  
  
Everyone gets what they deserve  
  
~~~  
  
So stay fast by that rune  
  
It's not the way to  
  
Evil, but a path  
  
Leading you where you  
  
Need to go  
  
So go  
  
And I know she'll be there waiting for me  
  
~~~  
  
Because at the end of every road  
  
A story told  
  
Is the outcome of their future  
  
And mine  
  
Victory divine  
  
I'll give it all to you  
  
~~~  
  
There's no harm in walking  
  
A storybook ending, because  
  
At the end of everything  
  
There's a pot of gold  
  
Or a magic bean sold  
  
Or a cursed toad  
  
And they all get  
  
Exactly what they reaped  
  
Or is it sowed?  
  
It matters not  
  
You're what I sought  
  
And fought for  
  
~~~  
  
And you're the angel  
  
The blue fairy, the  
  
Sleeping beauty  
  
Breathing your last  
  
And I hold all the charms and  
  
Seals to wake you  
  
The end of the past  
  
So I can't be the villain  
  
The dragon  
  
The corrupted king  
  
The wicked stepmother, the thief of the ring  
  
I'm none of those things  
  
~~~  
  
So tell me the end  
  
My precious, my beauty  
  
Tell me the end of this dark Dueling story  
  
There's gold and there's riches  
  
But I need all the keys, and you  
  
Have all the locks  
  
And they have the nerve to  
  
Keep you boxed up so still  
  
~~~  
  
So don't forget  
  
At the very last bend  
  
The good they win  
  
And the bad take their losses  
  
And their Souls of sin and  
  
That's exactly what  
  
Everyone deserves  
  
In the end...  
  
~~~ 


	8. Ryou Bakura

Ryou Bakura  
  
~~~  
  
When you're halved  
  
Split down the  
  
Middle of your soul  
  
You stay away  
  
Afraid to face the day  
  
'Cause your other half'll kill you dead  
  
~~~  
  
I hate Dueling  
  
Fooling? I'm not  
  
I forget things halfway  
  
I forgot  
  
The way the light shines  
  
I can't remember half  
  
The time  
  
~~~  
  
Sometimes I do strange things  
  
I can't remember  
  
It's the Ring  
  
Innocent till proven guilty  
  
My friends can see  
  
Him, but my other half  
  
Is who?  
  
~~~  
  
I can't recall that face  
  
Memories forever misplaced  
  
I can try, but  
  
The sky is too far away to touch  
  
And I have to remember  
  
Innocent till proven guilty, and  
  
Why does my arm hurt  
  
~~~  
  
Bleeding hearts are no fault of his  
  
Who is he?  
  
I can't remember, I forgot  
  
My other half does he exist  
  
Wistful  
  
Ignorance is blissful  
  
I can't remember  
  
Someone tell me  
  
~~~  
  
Where am I now  
  
Who did I-  
  
Just came through the door but  
  
I can't recall that room  
  
Splitting souls  
  
Shadow gouls  
  
They're meaningless to me  
  
Innocent or guilty  
  
Either way I'm free  
  
~~~  
  
I  
  
Think  
  
Blink  
  
Flash of light  
  
Where am I now  
  
That door?  
  
You are I am who is  
  
Me  
  
Guilty, and  
  
Free of charge...  
  
~~~ 


	9. Malik Ishtar

Malik Ishtar  
  
~~~  
  
The sun  
  
I've never won  
  
Let it all fall down around my head  
  
Block out the sun while I'm in bed  
  
It's always too late and  
  
Never too far  
  
To get where you are  
  
And it's now  
  
~~~  
  
Out of Obelisk and  
  
Osiris, dragon saint  
  
Three gods and mine  
  
Was the sun Ra  
  
It's not too late  
  
And light  
  
Was I right  
  
Did I choose it  
  
Lose it  
  
Watch it fall  
  
~~~  
  
So which way is  
  
Right?  
  
Up or down  
  
Left is night  
  
And I can't stand that brutal light  
  
Lost in the dark  
  
I'd lose the fight  
  
And then I find it goes  
  
Three ways down  
  
~~~  
  
Oblivious, triple that  
  
Mischevious little  
  
Ray of sunlight  
  
More bark than bite  
  
And the dark is  
  
Thieving me blind  
  
Not that I mind, but  
  
Still death  
  
~~~  
  
Undreaming  
  
My last breath of  
  
A life not worth living  
  
Giving my soul back  
  
Lacking the pace  
  
That's the third option I face  
  
~~~  
  
Could I give light another chance  
  
Another glance  
  
For retribution in my eyes is  
  
Manipulations, variations  
  
Is the dark domain open  
  
Or in the sun my only way  
  
Thanks anyway  
  
I'll take my chances with  
  
The night  
  
~~~  
  
Yet fate, conspiritory  
  
Lacking glory  
  
How I hate it  
  
Forces me to look  
  
Pushes my head out through  
  
The window, where the sun laughs  
  
I'd rather be dead  
  
~~~  
  
Forget both  
  
Keep your star of fire  
  
Your shadows dire  
  
I'll sleep away forever  
  
And you'll never wake me  
  
I'm just tired...  
  
~~~ 


	10. Hiroto Honda

Hiroto Honda  
  
~~~  
  
There's not much to say  
  
That's my day  
  
Floating  
  
Never gloating  
  
About the Duels they play  
  
That's my way  
  
~~~  
  
There's more to life  
  
But I don't get it  
  
Still, where's the strife  
  
Involved in Dueling  
  
Why not talk about your love  
  
Stuff that they can't touch  
  
Like I can  
  
~~~  
  
I don't talk about it much  
  
The topic is off, forever off  
  
It's not exciting  
  
They aren't biting  
  
I can't blame them, though  
  
It's harder on me  
  
~~~  
  
It's just a schoolboy crush  
  
So why not ignore the feelings  
  
Emotions dealing  
  
A hand of cards  
  
What a rush  
  
They're all face down  
  
I'm not about to mention this  
  
To any of my friends  
  
~~~  
  
And for but a smile  
  
I'd call them up  
  
Jump up and speak  
  
But the future's bleak and I won't  
  
Run a mile  
  
Just to seek that dream  
  
~~~  
  
I'll love her from a distant Duel  
  
Watching monsters in battle  
  
I'm no fool  
  
I just know what's more important  
  
To them or to me  
  
Same thing, they say  
  
Someday  
  
Maybe I'll have the courage  
  
To tell them what I think...  
  
~~~ 


	11. Isis Ishtar

Isis Ishtar  
  
~~~  
  
Funny how life works  
  
Rife with sunny days  
  
Stormy days  
  
Lurking nights  
  
And the weeks they pile on  
  
Life is funny that way  
  
~~  
  
But I live one minute  
  
Too far ahead  
  
There are golden seconds  
  
Preserved inside my head  
  
Trapped in a cloak of  
  
Immobolized time  
  
When will the present  
  
Ever be mine  
  
~~  
  
I'm stuck in the future tense  
  
Tense and waiting  
  
Hope debating  
  
Where is my life  
  
I'm living everyone else's time  
  
There's nothing compensating  
  
For my wasting soul  
  
~~  
  
And if I had a past  
  
They'd be living it now  
  
But my mind is stuck on  
  
Forward bound  
  
And my soul would have passed  
  
Going round  
  
Still my fate is sealed  
  
My destiny unrevealed  
  
~~  
  
Hands bound with golden chains  
  
Soul bound with empty pain  
  
There's no rest in the current of time  
  
But the current time  
  
Can never be mine  
  
~~  
  
Ghosts move blindly through the weeks  
  
They don't know it's what I seek  
  
To be here and now  
  
Is what I'm  
  
Living in the future for  
  
Eternity bowing my head  
  
To the yet to be lived  
  
~~  
  
So free me brother  
  
Take your knife  
  
Cut loose my past and  
  
I'll be free  
  
To live life  
  
The way it's meant to be...  
  
~~~ 


	12. Mokuba Kaiba

Mokuba Kaiba  
  
~~~  
  
Dead and dying  
  
Sighing and weak  
  
It never ends, but  
  
Me  
  
How I love to hear him speak  
  
~~  
  
Several titles going by  
  
Several Duels fought below  
  
Counting the losers, naming the lies  
  
But the catching up is always slow  
  
Because who can keep up  
  
With the light of your soul?  
  
~~  
  
Following the proud and haughty  
  
Acting naughty  
  
Behind the curtain, peeking  
  
Always seeking  
  
Another Duel for him to fight  
  
Another game for him to play  
  
Making sure he sees another day  
  
Of victories  
  
For my greedy sight  
  
~~  
  
Losses aren't an issue in my mind  
  
What's his is mine  
  
So if he falls, I'm there  
  
Gathering up the pieces and  
  
Hurling them at those  
  
Who'd oppose  
  
The one person for whom I'd do it  
  
'Cuz through revenge  
  
It never happened  
  
On the sidelines lost  
  
~~  
  
Do I grow weary?  
  
Serving time with him is Heaven  
  
Driven shadows far away  
  
But sometimes his Duels grow apart from me  
  
Fools challenge him despite the triviality  
  
And I think  
  
~~  
  
Brother, let's call it a day  
  
Do you have the time to play  
  
While my words drown  
  
In the terrible sound  
  
Of his all-consuming dragons  
  
~~  
  
So while I stay grounded to the side  
  
I'll abide  
  
Wait my time  
  
One day he'll tell me  
  
Put down the suitcase and  
  
Run with me  
  
Not for or behind  
  
Not mine  
  
But beside me  
  
And I'll comply breathlessly  
  
~~  
  
Yet I'm content  
  
Dueling in his wake  
  
For his sake  
  
It's great  
  
His consent  
  
Is mine  
  
And the loss of his pride  
  
Is just a temporary twist of fate...  
  
~~~ 


	13. Shizuka Jonouchi

Shizuka Jonouchi  
  
~~~  
  
My name means tranquility  
  
Not an absurdity  
  
It's a reality  
  
From what I can hear  
  
And what I can see  
  
That's all that waits for me  
  
~~  
  
Except brewing chaos  
  
And hype  
  
He's not my type, and yet  
  
Blood runs thick in time  
  
~~  
  
So while our veins run  
  
From different sources  
  
One cool, one hotter  
  
His from fire  
  
Mine from water  
  
We'll balance out  
  
One way or the other  
  
~~  
  
And can fire compare to light  
  
Can liquid crystal match the deepened night  
  
Are the shadows growing long  
  
Song of brightness drowning my feeble ripples  
  
But he'll keep on fighting for my sight  
  
~~  
  
And for my sake he'd match the dawn  
  
The twin souls taking over  
  
But none of their battles could match  
  
The distant and huddled love between us  
  
So while he may Duel behind their mirrors  
  
He's still my morning calm  
  
~~  
  
We're not sharing souls, and so  
  
I'm competing with their reflections  
  
Just as much as you are, brother  
  
Trying to get through to you  
  
And proving  
  
Hope unmoving  
  
That fire and water can still Duel alongside  
  
Their partners of intensity  
  
~~  
  
In the balance let it hang  
  
Fire and light can be used the same  
  
And water holds its darkened secrets  
  
Teeming with your hidden currents  
  
Below the sun sparkled surface  
  
~~  
  
So weigh it out  
  
Your own light is there  
  
To be used in times of utmost shadow  
  
To my avail, let yourself go  
  
And know that I'm always on the other side  
  
Of the scale...  
  
~~~ 


	14. Yami Malik

Yami Malik  
  
~~~  
  
Turbulence follows  
  
Indulgence  
  
So everywhere one goes  
  
The other follows suit  
  
I just do it for repentance  
  
His treasured halls  
  
His golden walls  
  
His darkened shades of decadence  
  
~~  
  
There'll never be another life  
  
Holding all the strife and pain that my people  
  
And I  
  
Have undergone  
  
Beneath the surface lies  
  
And trials  
  
Damp and shaded, I'll repay him  
  
For kingdoms defiled  
  
~~  
  
So watch me  
  
Third eye staring  
  
Warily you'll circle me  
  
And my tool of mass manipulations  
  
Puppeteering populations  
  
Grasping harder on the handle  
  
This is all for free  
  
My back blackened  
  
With searing animosity  
  
~~  
  
And for freedom I'll break  
  
Your precious allies  
  
Your loosened loyalties  
  
With a single commanding voice  
  
It's your choice  
  
Relinquish your position is all I ask  
  
Tasks made more difficult by your fragilities  
  
~~  
  
Pharaoh, I know  
  
You've been around for show  
  
Let me lay down a different history  
  
My unrevealed mystery  
  
With a golden needle poised in hate  
  
Your alliances serve as nothing to me  
  
Excepy my vengeful bait  
  
~~  
  
I'll call down the gods themselves in their glory  
  
With all my righteous fury  
  
Breaking and making the path of destruction  
  
Resurrection is no excuse  
  
All the masters with their puzzling shadows  
  
How can they refuse  
  
My glowing offer, my promise  
  
Of never-ending playtime  
  
~~  
  
So tell me differently  
  
Your cold darkness enveloping lives  
  
While I seek to rob the tombs of time during the long hours  
  
Turning back the clock to take back what's ours  
  
Destroying a past made in fear  
  
Pharaoh, fight me no more  
  
It's too hard  
  
Your end is growing near  
  
With every solitary draw  
  
Of the card...  
  
~~~ 


	15. Shadi

Shadi  
  
~~~  
  
One opposite defying the other  
  
Brothers turned on either side  
  
Unwinning and defeated victory  
  
There's no loss in an equality  
  
Except the loss of pride  
  
~~  
  
And one on either end  
  
Oppositions weighing proportions  
  
While the balance hangs distortions  
  
Across their blackened souls  
  
Cold and staring down their fate  
  
When one end tilts too far down  
  
And the other raises a head in fear  
  
They can never accept their fate  
  
~~  
  
Me, on the other hand  
  
On the other side  
  
I hold all the keys and  
  
I make all the judgements  
  
I call the scores set upon the strife  
  
And the points are always in my favour  
  
So play any way you want to  
  
It won't make a shade of difference  
  
At the end of your life  
  
~~  
  
And at the end of the day  
  
In the method I employ to exact  
  
The justice of the gods  
  
I'm the real King of Games  
  
Because no matter who's higher  
  
No matter the lower  
  
I win either way  
  
~~  
  
Treasures, power and kings  
  
Riches and gold, secrets untold  
  
None of them weigh a thing  
  
When it comes to the soul  
  
And I'm here to take it all away for the sake  
  
Of breaking the seal  
  
On my own enslaved heart  
  
~~  
  
So in the end just remember me  
  
My Scales and visions and unfathomed Keys  
  
Haunting the dreams of the sinners and  
  
Lowering down the winners  
  
And I win no matter who is sitting  
  
On the other side  
  
Of my duality...  
  
~~~ 


	16. Miho Nozaka

Miho Nozaka  
  
~~~  
  
I'm faint  
  
Standing here waiting  
  
Late and hating  
  
Where's the men I've been baiting  
  
Or is it just fate  
  
~~  
  
He'll be around  
  
Floundering  
  
With fumbled promises found  
  
While I watch for other prizes  
  
It won't be long before he realizes  
  
That I'm searching for something else  
  
Questing on the way down  
  
~~  
  
But for now, on his soul I'll dance  
  
Asking for a second chance  
  
It's the challenge I play  
  
Not with cards, but with hearts  
  
Cooling their passions with mind over what matters  
  
Each defeat brought in a different way  
  
Leaving their fantasies in tatters  
  
~~  
  
And I'm a skillful player  
  
I distract my opponent with their hopes of a look  
  
Booking their chances, waiting in line  
  
For a possibility of taking back what's now mine  
  
Yet I can cast them away  
  
Save their affections for another day  
  
As they keep trying to win back the hearts that I took  
  
~~  
  
There's really no need for my latest  
  
Not greatest  
  
Opponent in love  
  
He'll get but a taste and then  
  
I'll send him off down to the other pawns in my soul  
  
Fame isn't my method  
  
Neither is it my goal  
  
The queen of hearts wins every game  
  
But the crushes they have on me all look the same  
  
~~  
  
Because I'm guiltless  
  
I'm not harming  
  
Charming them with the illusion of my delicacy  
  
They never see my felacy  
  
All the better for my game plan  
  
If they find me disarming  
  
Then I'm just closer to yet another victory  
  
~~  
  
I know in the end he'll pain  
  
His love will wane and I'll be free  
  
To test out the limits of my new strategy  
  
On other opponents in the darkest of places  
  
A new challenge met in stormy-eyed faces  
  
I'll be there to play him too  
  
I'll defeat him and make him see  
  
My own decieving graces...  
  
~~~ 


	17. Ryouji Ototgi

Ryouji Ototgi  
  
~~~  
  
I live my life vicariously  
  
Variously through another  
  
Hopes and dreams torn asunder, but  
  
I'm ignorant for now  
  
There's greatness just beyond me, yet  
  
Can I be bothered?  
  
Or do I just lack the know-how  
  
~~  
  
He sits there in my dream castle, but  
  
I'm no mere dreamer  
  
Sipping wine  
  
He's my kind of leader  
  
What kind of king has no crown, no throne  
  
He's got it all and it all will be mine  
  
Will he share it  
  
Do I dare it  
  
Would he throw me a bone  
  
~~  
  
I'd tell him and his dark chocolate voice  
  
But that makes it seem as if I have a choice and  
  
I don't  
  
He's the better man in this Duel of wills  
  
He's played all the games  
  
I lack the skills  
  
The number of kills to my name  
  
It's sad, because I think he takes it for granted  
  
To him, those victories  
  
Sound all the same  
  
~~  
  
I don't really mind living through him  
  
Though I never knew him  
  
What's the difference, in the end  
  
Lend me a life and I'll make you a deal  
  
He could refuse it  
  
Re-use it  
  
Our signatures on a dotted line sealed  
  
~~  
  
That horse and his wings  
  
His victories I'll sing  
  
They'll never be truly mine  
  
But I can fake  
  
My takings  
  
Pretend that I'm one of his kind  
  
I know I'm just fooling  
  
Make belief Dueling  
  
But it's better than this life confined  
  
~~  
  
In front of a screen  
  
I scream  
  
Proposals and holographs  
  
An epitaph for his tombstone  
  
The king is dead and I should go to bed, yet  
  
I must witness his death  
  
Watch his last breath as  
  
An ursurper takes over his rule  
  
I'm alone  
  
As I watch his final Duel  
  
~~  
  
The Pegasus wilts away  
  
Too tired to face the day  
  
And I sit here in my room so still  
  
Baiting, waiting for just one last fight  
  
From my idol wasted  
  
Having tasted that power  
  
Turned so suddenly sour  
  
I'm resolved to finish his burial rite  
  
~~  
  
And with one backwards glance  
  
On my way to a picture book castle  
  
Spending my chance for one last vengeful battle  
  
There are no more heroes left  
  
The last one faded from my soul  
  
Having heard his death rattle  
  
Drained bereft  
  
Avenging his defeat becomes  
  
My own irreversible goal...  
  
~~~ 


	18. The Handy Japanese Name Guide

WARNING!!!!  
  
This 'chapter' will move, so if you are going to try and reveiw the next chapter, don't review this one.  
  
~~~  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese Name Guide for Dubbies (oh look! I accidentally made a pun!!)  
  
Some people are getting confused about the Japanese names I use in order to not tick off the fans of the original. So here's a handy little name guide! (originally published in Mystery YuGiOh Theater)  
  
Thanks to Umeko TBE and PEGASUS and Shonen Jump magazine for helping out with name clarification (as well as Chang Meiling and DarkWings of Faith for Malik's name).  
  
Also thanks to High Crystal Gaurdian, GomaMizu, Dark Magician Gall3, Daricio, (more names to come, probably... sorry to all the people I missed- this list is a new addition)  
  
I fixed all errors to the names in chapter two, by the way...  
  
Yugi Mutou = Yugi Moto- Name stays basically the same. Yugi means "to play" in Japanese. (in Japan, Yugi's name is spelled with two 'u's)  
  
Yami-Yugi = Millenium Spirit of the Puzzle (gak!!) - Yami means "dark" in Japanese.  
  
*note: Yugi and Yami apparently call each other "mou hitori no boku" ("the other me"), or aibou (partner, used between two people with a very close or intimate relatoinship), NOT Yami or hikari. But whatever. Yami is way easier to write, and it sounds so cool...  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner - Anzu Mazaki is written with the characters for "Apricot Child".  
  
Hiroto Honda* = Tristan Taylor - Honda can be read in Japanese as "honden", meaning "rice paddy".  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi* = Joey Wheeler  
  
*In some aspects of Japanese culture, people are called by their surnames. In Shonen Jump, Katsuya and Hiroto are therefore identified by their last names. I just do what all authors do, mostly, which is shorten Jonouchi to Jou.  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford = Maximillion Pegasus- Why they changed this I have no idea.  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ba/Bokura  
  
Yami-Bakura = Bakura's Evil Spirit (Or something...)  
  
Seto Kaiba*, Mokuba Kaiba = Same (yaaay!)  
  
*Seto Kaiba's name means 'Stormy Seahorse' in Japanese, or something of the like. His first name, 'Seto', comes from the name 'Set'- the Egyptian god of chaos.  
  
Mai Kujaku = Mai Valentine  
  
Ryougi Otogi/Ryouji Otogi/Whatever, leave me alone!! = Duke Devlin  
  
Malik* Ishtar = Marik (phew! It isn't Terrance! We'll let those U.S. distributors live another day)  
  
*Apparently means 'master'.  
  
Sugoroku Mutou = Solomon Moto  
  
Dinosaur Ryuzaki = Rex Raptor  
  
Insector Haga = Weevil Underwood  
  
Isis Ishtar = Ishizu Ishtar (in the game, her last name is that of Malik's.)  
  
Shadi = Shadi  
  
Shizuka* Jonouchi = Serenity Wheeler  
  
*Shizuka means 'tranquil' in Japanese.  
  
Bandit Keith = Bandit Keith  
  
Ghost Kotsuzaka = Bonz  
  
Ryouta Kajiki = Mako Tsunami  
  
Esper Robo = Espa Robo ('Esp' as in ESP)  
  
Rishido = Rishid  
  
Miho Noxaka = N/A (not in the dub version... Anyways, she's Honda's crush. Thanks to Daricio for reminding me to put this up.)  
  
Kame Game Corner = Turtle Game Corner  
  
Domino High = Domino High - Weird name for a high school...  
  
Miss anything? Got something wrong? Know what to put in place of all those ???s? Let me know so I can fix it. 


End file.
